


see the harvest home

by Trialia



Category: Mother of the Crows - Seanan McGuire (Song), Wicked Girls - Seanan McGuire (Album)
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: You've always loved October best of all.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	see the harvest home

October is a beautiful month. 

You love September, too: the deep greens of summer slowly beginning to turn to endless shades of gold and red and brown, and the scents of harvest as the days begin to grow shorter.

But October, in the midst of the change and before the leaves all fall away, before everything dies to be renewed one more time... 

October, October and the scent of corn and loam, the sounds of cawing and crowing and the wind that blows through the stubble in harvested fields. Warm orange sunsets, with breezes carrying the scent of growing pumpkins and dried hay at one end of the month, to the sharp breath of winter on the way at the other, just cool enough to want a jacket. Costumed children wandering the streets in groups, at dusk, as all the porch lights begin to come on.

October will always be your favourite time of year. You can't imagine it any other way.


End file.
